


Never Have I Ever....Ran away from home

by Freakedout_Insecure_Neurotic_Emotional



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakedout_Insecure_Neurotic_Emotional/pseuds/Freakedout_Insecure_Neurotic_Emotional
Summary: This is the story of Devi staying with Ben. Set after episode 9 and will take us to the end of episode 10.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Never Have I Ever....Ran away from home

Hi So this is my first ever fic, I am really bad at writing so please give any feedback you can. I have a plan to keep this fic going for a few chapters, and I will be Devi and Ben story while she lives with him. One thing I noticed was that Ben Party was on a Friday and the next day was the Lunch with Prashant. In the show, Devi asks to move in with Ben at School that would be a Monday. But I feel like Devi would want to get out ASAP so basically this story is taking place right after episode 9.  
  
I do not own these Characters or this show. Just want to put my take on what could be happening 

* * *

* * *

Devi slammed the door shut on her mother. Her heart beating a 1000 beats a minute. Tears running down her face. It hurt to breathe as she whipped her nose on her olive cardigan. She had to get out of here, she was not going back to the motherland. Her life was here. She had school, friends, Paxton. Well, she had school. Paxton just ran off after her mom had a go at him in the front yard. And Fab and Eleanor, they didn’t what to be friends with her anymore she had been replaced by there significant others. Everyone was running a million miles to get away from her this week, even her therapist you know the person that was paid to be there, had quit on her.

Shoving her clothes in a duffle bag, all her textbooks and laptop in her backpack and a few tote bags. She changed into her sweats, then ran down the stairs and out the door. She heard Kamala calling out to her. Her Stupid beautiful perfect cousin was being the perfect daughter and future wife (rolls eyes) was cleaning up after the lunch that she ruined. The one she had promised to be on her best behaviour, but once again she had failed her mom, not even for a few hours could she be the kind of daughter her mother wanted her to be. Nothing would ever be good enough, not keeping up the perfect grades to get her into Princeton. I mean she even played the fucking harp for her, which took her back to the night she last saw her father. Her hero, the only person to ever love her gone. Did her Mom not care about her pain. Or was it just about image, make sure her family look amazing Because God forbid that her family look anything but perfect! What kind of Masi and Masa would want their son to marry into a family with an out of control emotional wreck cousin!

Maybe mom was right to give up on her. Devi ran down the street before getting out of breath. Then the duffle bag was hitting that same spot on her thigh as she ran, the strap also digging into her shoulder. The backpack was heavy with textbooks and the tote bags in hand were making her palms sore and red. Kamala could still be heard calling out to her. But not her mom, she was busy celebrating the pain in her life was finally gone. She kept walking and did not look back.

After 5 minutes of walking, she realised she didn’t have her phone, for fucksake. It was locked away with her mom. “FUCK” she yelled as she kept walking not sure where she was going. Paxton would freak if she asked to move in with him and mean who does that, one kiss and you want to live with the guy. Paxton would want to move to India just to get away from her crazy. Fab and Eleanor were done with her shit as well. Fab said they were on a break, how very Ross of her. “SHIT” she swore again. No one wanted her, she spiralled again, think of all the people who did not want her anymore. Then it hit her go to the one person that has always hated her. Sure Gross was drunk last night and tried to kiss her twice. But she had nowhere to go and he said his parent are never home after her stupid mother invited him over for dinner a week ago. If he said no, she could also make up a lie say she will stay at some cousin house. Make be could sleep in the park or break into school or under a bridge. She took an hour to walk the 15-minute drive to Ben’s house, she was excused both mentally and physically.

As Devi walked up to the Gross household she was expect evidence of the party last night to be on the front yard. But no, it did not like a high school party had happened last night. Her face was sore from crying, her sinus was sore, eye strained and she was getting a headache.

* * *

* * *

Ben was walking around his empty house, Patty had the weekend off so Ben spent that day off so he spent the morning cleaning the house. As he spent the late hours of the morning think about this party, this stupid party he didn’t even want the have, but Paxton and Devi were talking about her modelling or something and her face had lit up. He rubbed his arm when she had punched him, promising to be nice, at first he just wanted it for her to come over, he would say no one else had shown, and then they could hang out, it would be like a party at model UN, before the whole WW3. When he saw her arrive she looked beautiful, she had asked for a tour and then given him a gift. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but, but his head was suddenly moving towards her and he tried to kiss her not once but twice. She ran out of the room and then the biggest “nerd fight “ had happened. And once again Paxton was rescuing her from a party. Ben really wanted to be that person, both times he did.

Ben had finished cleaning he house by early afternoon, he had all the windows opened to get the remaining stale beer mixed with vomit in some places. at least he had locked all the bedroom God he would have hated to clean that up. He powered up the gaming system. Then the doorbell chimed, it startled him, he opened the app for the doorbell camera as saw David and she looked like a mess, he ran to the door. He looked down at the camera again Devi looked like she was trying to act normal, he pockets the phone.

“Hey David, what up”. Ben asked trying and failing to sound cool. He then saw the bags, “Devi what wrong, what’s with the bags?”, taking a step towards her, Devi was trying to the composer he self, “Hey” her voice trembling and a little croaky “so umm, you can say no, but do you think I move in ?” “WHAT, why, Devi tell me what wrong?” he guided her and her belonging into the house she plopped down on the sofa “I fought with my mom, she wants to move to India, didn’t even tell me, my uncle knew, my whole family probably know, we had a fight, it was big, and I just had to get out, I can't be around her anymore and she doesn’t want me around” she hasn’t for a while Devi thought to herself. “You don’t have to say yes” she continued “I can stay with cousin”. David looked at her. Tears we running down her face again. Ever since Devi's dad died she had been different, and he not just talking about the paralysis and being able to walk again a few months later. Since the start of the year, she had been off. “uhh”, he wasn’t sure what to do, his parent were not back yet they were not getting home till Monday evening, “ yeah you can stay here, it fine. I’ll take you bags”

Devi walked slowly behind Ben following him to a bedroom, that looks like a shrine to The Doobie Brothers. You can stay here, my room is just across the hall, it just us till Monday. Patty got the weekend off and Mom and Dad are still away” he was not sure what to do, he felt so uncomfortable “ Do you want to talk about it?” Devi looked up at him “ noo, I'm just really tied, do you mind if I could take a nap” "yeah sure thing, just call out if you need anything” Devi let out a small smile then “Ben thanks so much.” “it's ok”.

Ben closed the door behind him and walked into his room, he had no idea what was going on, he sat on the end of his bed, then lay back looking up at his ceiling. He could head Devi crying he was not sure what to do, he just listens, a pain in his heart, about ten minutes later it stopped, ten more minutes late he knocks on her door then calling out for David when he got no response he walked in as saw her asleep. He closed the door quietly and went back to his room. What the fuck was going on"

* * *

* * *

* * *

HI so this is the end of chapter one please let me know what you think. should I continue? does this story make sense? This chapter was kinda all the thought that is in Devi's head, she thinking to much to have time to process.  
  
  



End file.
